Chiffre
by Alice To Suki
Summary: Akashi kini mengerti, maksud dari kertas-kertas yang ia dapatkan sejak pagi hingga ke penghujung hari. Sebuah pesan, dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. /B-day fic for Akashi Seijuurou./ Seventh story from Alice to Suki. Happy reading, review please! X3


**"Chiffre"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.:: Special for Our Beloved Captain, Akashi Seijuurou ::.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**O**h.

Akashi Seijuurou tertegun selama beberapa detik. Pasalnya, mendapati seorang Haizaki Shougo tepat di depan rumahnya sama sekali tidak pernah ia sangka. Laki-laki tinggi berambut abu itu—(Akashi baru sadar kalau Haizaki sudah kembali seperti semula—ya, ketika di **T**eiko dulu, tidak lagi dengan rambut keriting anehnya)—berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil hitam yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah nanti, dengan kedua lengan bersilang; defensif.

"Shougo," Akashi mengangguk pelan, sebagai sapaan awal. Ia memang terkejut, tapi tidak akan menunjukannya secara gamblang, terlebih di depan mantan rekan satu tim basket di SMP-nya dulu. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan—"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Akashi," sela Haizaki cepat, mengibaskan satu tangan di depan wajah Akashi. "Aku kemari karena terpaksa."

_Urakan dan menyebalkan_, khas Haizaki sekali. Sifat preman dari SMP-nya dulu sama sekali belum berubah.

"Ini,"

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, manakala mendapati satu tangan Haizaki terulur tepat di depannya. Ada kertas yang terselip di antara jemari kasarnya, berwarna abu, nyaris lusuh dan terlipat.

Akashi menerima kertasnya dengan baik, dalam artian tak bertanya lebih jauh bahkan ketika Haizaki tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Tanpa penjelasan. Tanpa obrolan. Tanpa kalimat yang menyatakan reunian.

Akashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Terserah dlengan sikap Haizaki yang tipikal sekali.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, untuk apa kertas abu yang diberikan Haizaki untuknya ini?

_Akashi Seijuurou adalah mantan kapten tim basket di Teiko dulu yang sangat mengerikan_.

Sepasang alis Akashi saling bertaut. Kalimat itu tercetak dengan rapi di kertas abunya. Apa ini? Semacam penghinaan?

Ia membaliknya tidak sabaran, kening semakin berkerut begitu Akashi mendapati huruf lain di sana.

Hanya satu alfabet.

Huruf R.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**kashi menatap datar ke arah luar jendela mobilnya. Jemari tangannya sibuk bermain dengan secarik kertas berwarna abu-abu yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan oleh Haizaki.

Oke, jujur saja. Akashi masih bingung maksud si pemuda berambut abu itu memberikan ini padanya di pagi hari. Sebuah kertas dengan pesan dan di sisi lain kertas tersebut terdapat satu huruf yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital R. Sebelum Haizaki angkat kaki tadi dari kediamannya pun, Akashi sempat bertanya mengenai kertas itu. Dan ia hanya menjawab, _'Jangan bertanya padaku. Aku hanya disuruh melakukan ini.'_

Dasar. Akashi sungguh tidak paham. Bukannya Haizaki itu benci kalau harus disuruh-suruh untuk melakukan hal seperti ini? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia mau melakukannya, bahkan sebelum sang surya terbit sepenuhnya di ufuk timur?

**N**etra merah milik Akashi menilik kembali kertas lusuh itu, membaca ulang pesan yang ditulis di sana. Menerawang sedikit, mungkin saja ada sebuah kode di dalamnya. Dan saat mengetahui kalau usahanya sia-sia, Akashi pun menghentikan kegiatannya. _Well_, sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan Haizaki di secarik kertas ini?

Belum sempat pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak Akashi terjawab, tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di matanya. Di luar sana; tepatnya di sebuah supermarket kecil di sisi jalan, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Oh, tentunya Akashi hapal benar dengan pemuda tersebut. Memangnya seberapa banyak, sih, laki-laki yang mempunyai tinggi dua meter, bersurai keunguan, dan berjalan sambil memeluk sekantung penuh kudapan ringan seperti seorang Murasakibara Atsushi?

Akashi menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menghentikan laju mobil dan Akashi sendiri sebetulnya tidak dalam kondisi terburu-buru. **J**adi, ia rasa tidak apa-apa berhenti sebentar dan memberikan sapaan singkat pada rekan satu timnya dahulu.

Pemuda merah itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Sekilas Akashi dapat menangkap binar keterkejutan di manik violet Murasakibara tatkala melihatnya. Walaupun setelahnya raut muka si pemuda tinggi itu kembali datar dan terlihat tak acuh seperti biasanya.

"Atsushi," sapa Akashi, "Lama tidak berjumpa,"

"Akachin, lama tidak berjumpa juga," balas Murasakibara sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak baik berbicara sambil makan, Atsushi,"

Murasakibara mengangguk dan menuruti nasihat—atau mungkin perintah—mantan kaptennya tersebut. Senyuman tipis pun mengembang di wajah Akashi.

"Akachin," Murasakibara membuka pembicaraan dan kali ini dengan mulut yang sudah kosong tak terisi makanan.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Murasakibara malah merogoh saku seragamnya dan memberikan dua lembar kecil kertas berwarna ungu pastel dan hitam pada Akashi.

Eh, kertas lagi?

"Untuk Akachin dariku dan Murochin," kata Murasakibara singkat.

Akashi meraih kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

_'Akachin __adalah orang yang baik karena sering membelikanku _maiubo_.'_

Si surai kemerahan itu sedikit tergelak ketika membaca pesan yang sangat ia yakini ditulis sendiri oleh Murasakibara tersebut. Bahkan ciri khas kekanak-kanakannya tidak hilang, eh?

Akashi melanjutkan membaca kertas yang satunya.

_'Terima kasih telah melatih Atsushi saat SMP dulu, Akashi Seijuurou.'_

Membaca pesan dari Himuro, entah kenapa Akashi merasa terdengar seperti pengasuh anak kecil.

Kemudian Akashi membalik kertas-kertas tersebut dan sama seperti kertas yang diberikan Haizaki, ada satu huruf yang juga dicetak besar di sana.

Sebuah huruf di masing-masing kertas. Huruf D dan H.

"Sudah, ya, Akachin. Aku harus pergi," Tangan besar pemuda itu melambai-lambai. "Sampai bertemu nanti."

_Geez_. Bahkan Akashi belum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan pada Murasakibara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, kening Akashi kembali dibuat mengerut kebingungan. Setelah sebelumnya Haizaki dan Murasakibara, lalu sekarang sang senior yang ia sebut dengan prototipe dari pemain bayangan baru juga melakukan hal yang sama; memberikan secarik kertas—kali ini berwarna abu dan sedikit lebih tua dibanding kertas milik Haizaki—dengan pesan yang juga tertulis di dalamnya dan dibaliknya terdapat alfabet K.

_'Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkanku dengan basket dan yang mengatakan kalau aku memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa.'_

"Chihiro—"

"Mau bertanya apa maksud dari kertas itu?"

**O**rang ini, seenaknya saja memotong perkataan Akashi.

"Ya," Jawab Akashi lugas. "Saat sebelum aku sampai kemari pun, sudah ada dua orang mantan rekan timku dulu yang memberikan kertas seperti ini,"

Mayuzumi menghela napas lalu mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku sendiri hanya disuruh untuk memberikannya padamu,"

Jawaban itu lagi dan sekarang Akashi jadi semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, kan, Akashi?" Ucap Chihiro sedikit malas.

Kepala bersurai kemerahan itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada," Oh, bohong! Mana mungkin jawaban singkat seperti tadi mampu menghilangkan segala pertanyaan dalam benak Akashi. Namun Akashi yakin percuma kalau ia menanyakan hal tersebut pada Mayuzumi lagi. Ujung-ujungnya ia malah akan semakin bingung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Mayuzumi seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang masih sibuk dalam pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan hari ini menjadi semakin aneh saja. Setelah berjumpa dengan Mayuzumi, Akashi memutuskan untuk berlalu menuju kelasnya serta berusaha melupakan perihal kertas-kertas misterius tersebut. Namun tidak lama berselang, Akashi kembali bertemu dengan Reo saat melintas dekat lorong kelasnya.

Sang kakak kelas pun mendekatinya dan langsung memberikan secarik kertas mungil berwarna abu semu putih.

'_Menurutku, Sei-chan adalah kapten tim basket yang paling manis.'_

Tidak lupa pula ada alfabet P di belakangnya.

Bahkan tidak hanya sampai di situ. Saat ia beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah, Koutarou langsung berlari menghampirinya, seolah-olah mencegah pemuda bermarga Akashi itu untuk pergi. Dan tanpa basa-basi panjang lebar, Kotarou langsung menyerahkan dua kertas berwarna kuning pastel dan hitam; kertas milik Kotarou dan Eikichi, katanya.

'_Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah menjadi kapten bagi kami! Kami senang dapat menjadi satu tim denganmu.'_

'_Akashi, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengurangi jatah latihan kami.'_

Di sisi lain kertasnya, huruf A dan I tercetak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well,_ aneh sekali untuk hari ini. **U**nik, jika boleh dikatakan.

Dimulai dari pagi dengan Haizaki, berhenti di perjalanan karena Murasakibara, dicegat oleh Mayuzumi (Akashi tidak menduga kakak kelas tanpa ekspresi itu berani mencegatnya), dan Kotarou yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

Lalu sekarang—

"Ah, Akashi. Sudah pulang? Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?"

—Nijimura Shuuzou, dengan balutan mantel cokelat muda yang terlihat modis, dipadukan dengan syal hitam, kini berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Rakuzan. Atau dengan kata lain (jika dilihat dari cara bagaimana Nijumura bernapas dan mengeluarkan uap-uap tipis di sekitar mulutnya), Akashi tahu pemuda tinggi mantan kapten tim basket Teiko sebelum dirinya itu tengah menunggunya. Mungkin dari tadi, sepertinya.

"Nijimura-senpai," ini mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengucap nama orang yang berbeda-beda. Dan Akashi tidak cukup bodoh hanya untuk merasakan bahwa sesuatu di baliknya sedang terjadi. Semua yang terjadi hari ini, tepat hari ini, terlihat seperti direncanakan.

"Dingin seperti biasanya, eh?" kelakar Nijimura, tak lupa dengan seulas senyum tanpa dosa yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Akashi mendengus pelan, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, defensif. "Jika Senpai datang kemari untuk memberikan selembar kertas—atau apapun lah itu—lebih baik berikan juga alasan yang masuk akal."

Astaga, menyebalkan sekali. Nijimura tak mengerti bagian mananya yang bisa membuat Akashi begitu dicintai banyak orang. Oke, baiklah, itu tidak nyambung.

"**B**enar-benar tidak berubah," pemuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh. Menyelipkan tangan kanannya di salah satu saku mantel, merogohnya sesaat sampai dua lembar yang saling terlipat terselip di antara dua jarinya; telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Kertas berwarna pink ini dari Momoi," sahut Nijimura, menjelaskan. Lembar tipis merah muda pastel itu terlihat manis dengan beberapa kalimat yang ditulis rapi—tulisan tangan Momoi, tentunya—yang berbunyi; _Akashi-kun selalu keren di mataku! _(lengkap dengan simbol dua titik dan kurung tutup).

Akashi tidak terkejut lagi mendapati benda itu.

"Dan ini dariku," lagi, kertas lain berbentuk persegi dengan warna yang berbeda—cokelat pekat, seperti kopi—terlulur di depan wajah Akashi.

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Akashi hingga akhirnya ia menerima dua kertas yang berada di tangan Nijimura diterimanya dengan baik, dalam artian tidak diikuti oleh beberapa lontar kalimat sindiran.

"Untuk saat ini, belum ada alasan yang masuk akal." Nijimura mengetukan buku jari telunjuknya tepat di kening Akashi, tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat kepala merah itu terantuk ke belakang. "Tapi, percayalah Akashi, kau dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Ya, meskipun kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya," sang kakak kelas mengangkat bahu tak acuh, lalu tertawa kecil, "kau hanya perlu bertambah peka, Akashi."

**I**ni benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Akashi semakin dibuat bingung oleh keadaan sekarang. Lagipula, marah dan menuntut penjelasan pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Sisi lain karena orang yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah Nijimura Shuuzou (orang pertama yang belum pernah sekalipun mendapat lemparan gunting darinya), dan sisi lainnya karena, semua teka-teki ini membuat rasa penasarannya muncul.

Seperti kata pepatah; seorang pesulap tidak akan membongkar setiap trik sulapnya, bukan?

Akashi menatap dua kertas baru di tangannya dalam diam.

Kertas merah muda pastel milik Momoi, (Akashi bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi managernya yang dulu itu, tersenyum aneh ketika menulisnya), dan cokelat tua dari Nijimura.

'_Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang penuh akan wibawa. Hanya saja, perlu diberi tanda kutip kalau dia itu menyeramkan.'_

Sial. Si Shuuzou itu berniat mempermainkannya ternyata. Akashi tak menyangka Nijimura akan menulis kalimat aneh seperti itu. **O**rang yang sulit ditebak, entah sejak kapan Nijimura mau bermain teka-teki dengannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Akashi," adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Nijimura sebelum menghilang dari hadapan si rambut merah.

**M**eninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou seorang diri, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Rakuzan. Meninggalkan dua kertas berbeda warnanya, yang berisi komentar-komentar _absurd_ mengenai dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkan huruf A yang masing-masing tercetak di balik kertas merah muda pastel dan cokelat tua yang tersembunyi di antara lima jemari Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang aneh berikutnya yang Akashi temui adalah; si berisik Ryouta dan si hawa keberadaan tipis Tetsuya—setidaknya, begitu cara Akashi memanggil mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Wah! Akashicchi, akhirnya datang juga-ssu!" teriak si pirang antusias.

Si biru muda yang ada di sebelahnya pun menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Akashi, "Ah, Akashi-kun, _doumo_."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, sebagai balasan untuk sapaan kedua rekannya. "Ryouta, Tetsuya, sedang apa kalian di depan rumahku?"

Kise Ryouta hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran lebar dan kekehan kecil.

"Kami berdua ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko lugas.

Akashi medengus lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bertemu denganku atau hendak memberikan kertas-kertas bodoh itu lagi?"

"Bertemu sekaligus memberikanmu kertas, Akashi-kun," ucap si pemain bayangan tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Lagipula kertas-kertas ini tidak bodoh, Akashicchi," sambung Kise, "Kau akan mengetahuinya maksud semuanya kalau semua kertas-kertas itu telah terkumpul semua. Menarik, bukan?"

"Semua? Maksudmu masih akan ada banyak kertas lagi?"

Oh, yang benar saja! Akashi tidak habis pikir berapa banyak kertas yang harus ia terima hari ini. Untuk sekarang sudah ada sembilan lembar kertas yang ia pegang dan semuanya tidak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa.

Huh, Akashi harus akui ini membingungkan. Bahkan ia sudah berpikir keras mengenai huruf-huruf alfabet yang ada di setiap kertas dan menyusunnya untuk menjadi suatu kalimat. Namun, usahanya nihil. Tidak ada kalimat atau kata yang terbentuk, yang ada Akashi malah semakin pusing.

"Kise-kun, kau membuat Akashi-kun bingung,"

"**E**h, benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku,"

Kuroko menghembuskan napasnya. Kuroko sudah lelah sebab sejak tadi ia harus betah mendengarkan celotehan Kise seperti, '_Kira-kira Akashicchi kaget tidak, ya?_' atau seperti, '_Aku tidak sabar lagi melihat ekspresi Akashicchi!_'.

Tangan Kuroko masuk ke dalam saku mantel cokelatnya. Bagaimana pun juga, tugas utamanya kemari adalah menyerahkan kertas-kertas berisi pesan itu pada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ambilah," Kata Kuroko sembari menyodorkan empat lembar kertas yang berbeda-beda warna. "Ini dariku, Kagami-kun, Kiyoshi-senpai, dan Hyuuga-senpai,"

Empat orang sekaligus? Akashi tidak habis pikir, apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan dibalik semua ini. Bahkan dari orang-orang yang Akashi anggap hanya sebagai kenalan pun ikut-ikutan mengiriminya pesan.

Akashi mengambil kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Kuroko. Merah marun, cokelat seperti susu, abu-abu yang agak tua, dan selanjutnya biru langit.

Buka kertas pertama; yang merah marun.

'_Akashi adalah orang yang mengerikan sebab pernah menyerangku dengan gunting.'_

Selanjutnya yang kedua dan ketiga.

'_Akashi Seijuurou adalah rival terkuat yang pernah aku temui.'_

'_Jangan seenaknya pada kakak kelas walaupun kau kapten di tim Rakuzan, Akashi.'_

**D**an kertas biru muda yang terakhir.

'_Akashi-kun, tolong jangan siksa anggota tim Rakuzan dengan porsi latihanmu yang mirip dengan penyiksaan di neraka.'_

Lalu ada huruf B, S, Y, dan T.

"Nah, Akashicchi! Yang ini dariku dan dari Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise langsung menyerahkan kedua kertas—yang satu berwarna kuning dan satunya lagi berwarna cokelat eboni—pada Akashi yang sudah selesai membaca keempat kertas yang sebelumnya Kuroko berikan.

'_Akashicchi itu kadang-kadang baik, kadang-kadang juga jahat. Apapun itu yang jelas aku suka kalau melihat Akashicchi tersenyum.'_

'_Akashi, kini aku dapat merasakan penderitaanmu saat kau satu tim dengan si model berisik, Kise Ryouta.'_

Membalik kedua kertas tersebut dan menemukan huruf P dan A di sana.

Pemuda dengan surai kemerahan itu tersenyum tipis. "Dengan begini, petunjuk untukku semakin bertambah, eh?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memecahkannya, Akashi-kun,"

Kise mengangguk. "Kurokocchi benar," ada jeda, "Sebab sebentar lagi pun, petunjuk itu akan lengkap dan Akashicchi akan mengetahui maksud dari kami semua,"

Akashi terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Meskipun Kuroko juga Kise mengatakan ia tidak usah terlalu larut memikirkannya, tetap saja yang namanya orang penasaran itu tidak akan puas apabila diharuskan berhenti.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun malah makin penasaran,"

"_Well_, kau tahu aku, Tetsuya. Mana mungkin aku diam saja,"

"_Ne_, kalau begitu, sekarang Akashicchi langsung masuk ke rumah. Kami yakin, jawaban yang Akashicchi ingin ketahui, ada di sana,"

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah, mencerna maksud perkataan Kise. Jawabannya ada di sana; di dalam rumahnya.

Ia tidak mungkin tidak merasa penasaran, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Akashi! Kau lama!"

"_Ahomine_, jangan berteriak di rumah orang!"

"Tapi kau juga melakukannya!"

"Ap—itu tidak masuk hitungan, _nanodayo_."

Baiklah, ini kejutan apa lagi? Sepertinya ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Kise dan Kuroko. Atau beberapa orang kenalan yang ditemuinya hari ini, dalam maksud yang sama, dan tujuan yang sama. Akashi tak habis pikir, mengapa di antara teman satu tim basketnya, Midorima Shintarou dan Aomine Daiki yang harus berada di ruang tengah rumahnya? Atau mungkin, mereka adalah finalnya? **E**ntahlah, rasanya gagasan itu bodoh adanya.

"Daiki, Shintarou," nama mereka adalah kata yang pertama kali Akashi ucapkan. Kalimat 'sedang apa kalian di sini' rasanya tidak cocok diucapkan.

Sadar bahwa pemuda merah itu tak tahu harus berkata apa, Aomine nyengir jail. Mendekati Akashi yang berdiri mematung lalu menarik siku kanannya hingga nyaris tubuh sang kapten terjungkal. Menyeretnya untuk masuk lebih jauh. Di belakang mereka, Midorima mengekor.

Ada suara derit kecil dan samar begitu Midorima menarik salah satu kursi dari meja cokelat tua yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Aomine membiarkan Akashi duduk di sana—dengan sedikit paksaan, sebenarnya—setelah itu Aomine berdiri di sisi kanannya, dan Midorima di sisi kirinya.

Akashi tak sempat mengucap kata protes. Walau dalam hati mengutuk dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu, namun ia tak bisa memberontak karena pergerakan Aomine lebih cepat jauh sebelum Akashi berpikir untuk melepaskan diri dan mengusir mereka pulang. **T**uhan, Akashi hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa ini adalah hari apa, Akashi." Sindir Midorima sarkas, membetulkan letak kacamata untuk menyembunyikan keengganan dalam nada suaranya. "Semua orang tidak akan mendatangimu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Aomine mengibaskan satu tangannya asal. "Sudah, berhenti basa-basinya." Satu tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengelurkan dua lembar kertas yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja, warna yang manghiasinya adalah biru tua dan _tosca_. Menyimpannya di depan Akashi dalam bisu.

"Ini dariku," jari telunjuk Aomine terarah pada warna biru tua, huruf H tercetak rapi di sana, "lalu yang ini dari Imayoshi-senpai." Dan warna lain dengan huruf lain pula; huruf I.

Dibaliknya dua kertas yang sepanjang hari ini menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rasa penasaran, dan seperti biasa, kumpulan abjad yang membentuk kalimat itu selalu memberikan kesan tersendiri bersama dengan tulisan yang satu di antaranya mirip ceker ayam.

_'Akashi adalah kapten yang paling sadis.' _

_ 'Terima kasih karena sudah melatih Aomine-kun meski sekarang ia sulit untuk diatur, Akashi Seijuurou.' _

**O**-oh, rupanya ada yang dengan senang hati mau berkata terima kasih. Meski Akashi sendiri tak mengerti maksud di balik kalimat itu mengandung sindiran atau memang tulus terima kasih. **U**ntuk saat ini, ada sesuatu yang membuat ujung bibir Akashi melengkung ke atas. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"Aku bukannya dengan sukarela mengikuti permainan ini," suara Midorima terdengar tepat di samping telinganya. Jemari lentik berbalut kain kasa itu kini bergerak perlahan ke atas meja; di depan Akashi; dan menyimpan dua kertas yang berbeda sama seperti Aomine tadi.

Huruf H lagi untuk kertas hijau lumut, dan Y untuk kertas oranye terang.

Yang masing-masing berbicara dalam bahasa yang berbeda, seperti;

_'Kau tahu Akashi, Shin-chan selalu memikirkanmu, lho~~' _(dalam waktu ini, Midorima memekik kaget dan gagal untuk mengamankan kertas milik si Bakao itu. Ingatkan dia nanti untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya).

_'_Well_, bisa aku tebak kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu—sepertinya. Jadi, ingat aku menulis ini karena dituntut, dan bukannya aku peduli. Semoga tahun ini kau bisa jauh lebih baik.'_

Kening Akashi berkerut jelas. Ulang tahun?

Astaga, sepertinya ia lupa memiliki hari seperti itu. **S**ayangnya, ia lupa tepat di hari spesialnya sendiri. Atau ia mencoba untuk pura-pura lupa? **E**ntahlah, Akashi malas memikirkannya. **I**ronis, memang.

"Sekarang, kita mulai permainan utamanya." Aomine lagi-lagi nyengir tanpa dosa, ia terdengar seperti ibu-ibu dalam mengumumkan undian kuis di supermarket, "Akashi, cepat keluarkan semua kertas yang sudah kau dapatkan."

Akashi mendengus angkuh. "Tidak sebelum kalian jelaskan—"

"Keluarkan saja, Akashi." Sela Midorima cepat, juga gugup. Mencoba tidak peduli pada _deathglare_ tajam yang ditujukan Akashi untuknya.

Kumpulan kertas itu mulai dikeluarkan, tersimpan secara acak dalam berbeda warna ketika Akashi menggabungkan semuanya. Dan waktu berjalan sangat cepat, bahkan sebelum Midorima memberi petunjuk dan sebelum Aomine menjelaskan pun, kedua tangan Akashi seperti bergerak sendiri untuk menyusunnya. Ia berpikir dengan logika, dimulai dari Haizaki lalu berakhir ke Aomine dan Midorima.

Tidak, tidak, urutan kalimatnya tidak sesuai dengan urutan orang yang memberikan.

Setelah itu, ia mencoba menyusun dari warna tua ke warna yang lebih muda. _Bukan juga_, batinnya sedikit sebal.

Aomine berusaha menahan geli, sedangkan suara tawa kecil berhasil Midorima tahan. Lantas, tangan mereka berdua ikut bergerak spontan. Membantu si rambut merah dalam menyusun meski mereka tahu Akashi tidak ingin dibantu.

Hingga di detik kemudian, Akashi menemukan kata kuncinya.

Dimulai dari suku kata HA, berlanjut menjadi kata HAPPY. _Hell, _ia jadi merasa seperti anak kecil. Setelah itu, semuanya tampak lebih mudah. Semua kertasnya membentuk tiga kata yang menyambung, berwarna-warni, juga mengandung pesan yang begitu dalam.

Akashi Seijuurou tertegun di tempatnya.

Manakala mendapati sederet kalimat yang kini tersusun rapi di atas meja.

H… A… P… P… Y…

B… I… R… T… H… D… A… Y…

A… K… A… S… H… I…

Ada hening yang menjalar di sekitar atmosfir mereka. Aomine menggunakan kesempatan ini, begitupula dengan Midorima. Mereka berdua membungkuk, berhenti beberapa sentimeter tidak jauh dari pipi Akashi, setelah itu mengambil satu kecupan singkat dalam seperkian detik, pipi kanan untuk Aomine, dan pipi kiri mengenai bibir tipis Midorima.

Detak jantung Akashi membeku seketika.

_Ting tong ting tong!_

"Sei-chan, buka pintunya dan kita rayakan ulang tahunmu, ya!"

Di luar sana, gerombolan pemuda berambut pelangi saling berdesak-desakan tepat di depan pintu rumah Akashi. Ah, Kyoto baru saja kedatangan salju pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N :** *ambil toa masjid* AKASHI SEIJUUROU~~~ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN! Nggak kerasa, Sei udah semakin tua aja, ya~ Traktiran, dong~ *lempar gunting*

Hyahoo~~! Alice dan Suki di sini! Kali ini kami kembali dan membawakan fic untuk ultah kapten kita tersayang, Akashi Seijuurou~

Well, sebelumnya di sini... ada yang nyadar nggak kalo ada beberapa huruf di sana yang terlihat ditebalkan atau di **bold**? Tenang, tenang... itu buka typo kok! Kami sengaja taro huruf-huruf tersebut. Karena seperti judul fic ini yang artinya 'kode' dalam bahasa Perancis, jadi kami ingin mengajak reader untuk memecahkan kode yang tersembunyi di fic ini(?)

Ada 20 huruf (Ya, 20. Sama seperti tanggal ultah Akashi *wink*) yang disebar dan silahkan untuk menyusun huruf-huruf itu menjadi satu kalimat utuh yang terdiri dari 3 kata...

Yang berhasil menyusunnya akan kami berikan hadiah spesial berupa kecupan selamat malam dari Akashi Seijuurou~ 8D *dilempar dari tebing*

Apa lagi, ya? Ah, kayaknya cukup segini, deh...

Selamat berburu kode(?)~

Akhir kata, kami ucapkan,

Review, please~! *tebar-tebar salju(?)*


End file.
